


Labels

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't usually do threesomes, but I guess it was time for one.<br/><a href="https://postimg.org/image/pyuv2o36v/"></a><img/><br/><a href="https://postimage.org/"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Jack's ex was here, a box of shit he claimed he had found during a clean-up and Jack was obviously surprised and pleased to find some things he hadn't seen since their college days.

These two had previously had a long and heated relationship, Ianto knew it had taken Jack a long time to recover and he decided it was a better man who could show friendship instead of animosity for something that was long done with before this relationship started he was loosely in now.

Not that Jack liked that word.

"Can I get you a beer?" Ianto asked. "I'm just fetching a fresh one."

"Please." John said.

Ianto walked into the kitchen with Jack on his heel.

John followed.

Ianto felt both of their eyes on him intently, making him conscious of every movement as he went into the fridge and pulled out two more beers.

"Thanks." John said as Ianto handed one to him.

Jack flopped onto the couch and John pulled out a chair from the small table and sat shoulders straight, but with a relaxed smile on his lips.

A hot twisting sensation rolled through Ianto's stomach. The beast inside him was angry and its entire wrath seemed to be directed at John. His hooded eyes flickered across Ianto's face and the upward curve of his lips grew by a millimetre.

Ianto looked away and sat down on the couch as close to Jack as he dared.

John turned his attention to Jack. "So what've you been doing since school?"

Jack shrugged. "You're looking at it."

"Yes I am." John's smile crept into his eyes as he looked Ianto over. "How long have you two been together?"

He directed the question at Jack, but Ianto answered quickly, "We're not together."

Jack took a long drink from his beer. "Just fucking."

Ianto tried to ignore his gaze on him, but he held him fixed, as if Ianto was the sole focus of his interest.

When he wouldn't look away, Ianto finally asked, "So what do you do besides gate crashing people's evening wind downs?"

Surprise crossed John's face. He hadn't been expecting the venom.

Not at all.

Suddenly Ianto was ashamed that he'd let his stupidity get the best of him.

"Don't mind Yan. He's just jealous." Jack shot him a look. "He thinks you're here to steal me away from him."

There was a cruel sarcasm that made Ianto want to smack Jack's smug face.

Ianto stared him straight in the eye as he lied through his teeth. "Am not."

The corners of Jack's mouth quirked up into a smile. "You're a bad liar."

Ianto shrugged. "I'm not lying."

He was.

He'd never faced the intensity of his feelings for Jack before and now here they were, growling right in his face, threatening to devour him.

Jack was more than just a fuck to him.

_I wanted to be able to call him mine. And I couldn't. And it was pissing me the fuck off._

For some reason all Ianto's anger was coming out at John who had done nothing to deserve it except get burned by the same man that was scalding Ianto so fucking badly.

"Prove it." Jack said.

"I don't really know how I'd prove it." Ianto tried to look disinterested even though the beast in him was trying to gnaw its way out to get to John's throat.

Jack ran a finger along Ianto's tense jaw. "Why don't you treat John to your sweet little mouth?"

"How would that prove that I'm not jealous?" Ianto asked.

"Have you been with another man since we've been fucking?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question." Jack's voice had a forceful insistence.

"I don't exactly advertise my business, so I haven't gotten many customers in that sense." Ianto answered reluctantly.

"Well, here's your chance. Call it a referral." Jack grinned as he turned to John.

"He's very good at what he does."

Ianto met John's dark blue eyes. Even he had to admit John was a good guy. He didn't deserve his wrath.

Ianto knew he was the fucking idiot.

Jack was an arse.

_I shouldn't be spending this much energy trying to convince him I don't care about him. I just shouldn't care about him._

And yet there he was with his heart in his throat as he knelt on the floor in front of John.

Ianto looked up into his eyes again, expecting to see a look of disgust on his face, but it was just curiosity. His head cocked to the side, lower lip pouted in a slightly thoughtful expression.

Ianto was starting to find that he had a weird way of annoying the fuck out of him with the tiniest gestures.

Ianto slid his hands up his thighs and lowered his fly.

"Yup, just like that." Jack groaned as he helped him release John's erection from his pants and pushed Ianto's head down.

Ianto barely had a moment to take in how large John was before he was swallowing his tip.

Electrical impulses shot down his spine.

He couldn't believe Jack was forcing his mouth down over his ex's cock. And fuck, he was big.

_Of course he had to be big_ _. Jack likes them big._

Jack pushed his head down until Ianto had swallowed a third of John's length and a gag forced his body to lurch forward, then Jack gripped his hair and pulled his head up so that Ianto could lick the salty beads from John's tip.

_And the crazy thing? It was hot. So. Fucking. Hot. To have Jack practically forcing me to do this. He knew I was lying._

He knew how uncomfortable this was for Ianto and he was making him do it anyway.

Heat pulsed in Ianto's thighs as his cock stiffened.

Ianto had experienced Jack's physical dominance before, but this was a whole new level of emotional punishment that felt so fucking good in a twisted, messed up way.

Jack pushed Ianto's head down again, sliding Ianto's rival's cock over his tongue, down his throat.

"Oh yeah, swallow it all," he moaned as he forced him further and further down John's shaft until Ianto's lips were so close to his pelvis that he could feel the heat from his body.

The only thing that would make the humiliation complete would be John's cum dripping down his face.

Jack's hands left Ianto's hair and he placed John's hands on the back of Ianto's head instead.

Humiliation burnt through Ianto who just felt so degraded and that fuelled his arousal, making him even more turned on than ever.

John's hands were gentle, allowing him to move up and down his shaft of his own will, but he still held him firmly with that hint of ownership that Ianto was beginning to believe was the hallmark of men born into wealth.

Then Ianto felt Jack behind him, sliding his hands around his waist, taking Ianto's pants off and pulling them down around his ankles.

_I didn't know if he was trying to humiliate me or if it just came as an effortless by-product of him having his way._

Either way, shame burnt through Ianto as Jack's hand smacked across his arse, pushing Ianto's face into his ex's cock.

Jack let out a satisfied groan as he watched his hand connect with that skin again.

Shocks of pain rolled through Ianto's body and in his hyper-aroused state, it felt more like pleasure than anything.

Ianto moaned around John's thickness as he felt Jack spit into his arse crack and push his cock against that tight pucker.

_We hadn't talked about this._

Ianto certainly hadn't agreed to be spit roasted by him and John, but he wasn't about to tell him to stop. The fact that he felt he had a right to do this with Ianto's body made it so much hotter when he thrust right into his arse.

Ianto lifted his head as he let out a groan, but John gently forced him back down over his cock and thrust up into his mouth in time to Jack's firm pounding behind him.

Ianto was overwhelmed with sensations and he couldn't believe this was happening.

His cock was rock hard, leaking profusely and begging to be touched.

Saliva dripped from Ianto's mouth as John guided him up and down his cock and Jack's hardness felt so fucking delicious filling Ianto until he felt like he was exploding around him.

Ianto's body was pulled and forced in ways he'd never experienced before as he was dominated by the two men.

_Nothing in my life had ever been this hot before._

The pleasure flooding his brain even made him forget how much he hated John as he rolled his tongue around his thick cock, tasting more and more of his pre-cum with every lick.

_I just wanted to feel him fill my mouth with his cum._

Ianto wanted it so bad, he slid my mouth up and down his cock feverishly, trying to force him to explode for him, but he held onto his reward, denying him the privilege of being degraded by having him lose his load in his mouth.

Jack pushed his hips hard into Ianto's, giving him as much of himself as he possibly could as he reached around and stroked Ianto's throbbing cock.

Crisp smacks broke through the silence as he delivered another round of hard spanks to Ianto's arse.

Ianto couldn't count them.

His brain wasn't even close to functioning at that level as all the sensations going through his body overwhelmed his senses until Ianto had no fucking clue what was going on anymore.

Ianto was just experiencing it with an intense thrill that fuelled his pleasure. And then Ianto tasted it, that first tiny little spurt of John's cum before his entire hot load blew into his mouth.

He held Ianto's head firmly in his hands and pushed down, just enough before his cock hit his throat, and forced every last drop of his cum into his mouth.

Ianto couldn't take it anymore.

Hot waves poured out of him as his own orgasm shattered through him, blowing him to pieces as Jack continued to fuck him hard and rough.

Ianto was still being rocked by bliss when John pulled his head off his cock and said firmly, "Swallow that."

Ianto could barely control his convulsing body as he felt John's seed slide down the back of his throat.

Ianto looked up into his eyes. They held him with a dominance that made Jack look like he was begging for comparison.

Fuck.

Ianto breathed hard, gripping John's thighs as Jack's fingers dug into his hips and his pelvis thrust forward into him.

Jack's own orgasm had him finishing hard inside Ianto with quick, deep thrusts.

Ianto moaned with hot need as Jack felt him lose himself in his arse.

Ianto had just taken two huge loads from two hot men and the thought was such a fucking turn on, it almost made him need more.

Almost.

Ianto was so fucking exhausted at the same time.

Emotionally, physically, he couldn't take any more.

Jack pulled out of his arse and Ianto flopped onto the couch.

He didn't care that Jack's cum ran out of him onto the sofa.

Ianto covered his eyes with his hand and exhaled a loud sigh of exhaustion.

Jack ran a finger over Ianto's lips. "What are you doing lying down? We didn't say you were done yet."

Ianto looked up at him.

The man was a sex machine.

John zipped his pants up. "Come on. Give the kid a rest."

Jack looked from me to John. "You can't tell me you're satisfied with just that?"

John looked away. His lips bulged as he ran his tongue over his teeth. He put his hands to his thighs, stood, and walked out of the trailer.

The door bounced on its hinges before slamming shut.

Ianto bolted up.

Jack watched the door close, shrugged, and slid onto the couch next to him.

He put his arm around his shoulders and Ianto leaned into his body.

They both sat in silence as Ianto listened to Jack's heartbeat.

"Well" Jack finally said, "That was unexpected."

"What was the point?" Ianto asked, "To prove you own me? That you don't love me?"

Jack reared back and frowned at Ianto, then snorted.

"The point was to show John was he was missing" he said with a shake of his head, "For the rest of his life he'll know what I have, what I will never share again."

Ianto leaned against him and wondered.

Maybe John coming back sometime wasn't that bad after all.

Maybe Jack needed to know things too.

But then Ianto chewed over those words Jack had offered without thinking.

The rest of his life?

Ianto could live with that.


End file.
